1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a digital circuit, and more particularly to a domino logic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Domino logic circuits are commonly used to reduce size and power consumption of a functional block in a circuit.
Various types of domino logic circuits include a domino logic circuit adopting a keeper transistor and a domino logic circuit adopting a limited switch dynamic logic (LSDL).
In the domino logic circuit adopting a keeper transistor, the resulting output signal has a tendency to transition in response to a clock signal when the clock signal transitions from a high level to a low level. Thus, the domino logic circuit can cause the accompanying circuit to malfunction when many domino logic circuits are serially coupled to each other and when the output signal needs to be maintained despite transition of the clock signal. Additionally, the domino logic circuit adopting a keeper transistor consumes more power because the output signal switches with every transition of the clock signal.
The LSDL type domino logic circuit is advantageous in that it can maintain the level of an output signal to prevent malfunction of the domino logic. However, the driving capacity of the LSDL-type domino logic circuit can be reduced since the LSDL-type domino logic circuit requires a relatively large number of transistors. Also, the LSDL-type domino logic circuit can result in an increase of power consumption and consume a relatively higher amount of circuit area.